looking up the mystery
by kitkatluvssonadow
Summary: Scourge has been on the run for quite awhile. but has not been caught because he has a new mysterious helper. but what happens when Scarlett my chara has a crime seen of her own and ivy wants on scourges case? you will just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Well first story that I put effort in I hope you like it and if you have questions feel free to ask me. Oh, and the sonic characters do not belong to me they belong to sega and archie I own ivy and scarlett.

Looking up the mystery

Chapter one

It was Wednesday; Scarlett had fully recovered from her injury. She thought she might go with ivy to visit the chaotix. They were at the front door of the building. Scarlett was about to knock on the door before she could tails opened the door. "Hey guys! Ivy gave me a heads up when you would be here!" "I never gave you a exact time though."

"Well you said at five, and you are always seven minutes after the time you said."

Tails smiled proudly at himself.

"Wow, you do way too much research. Is anyone else here?"

"Well, me and knuckles are, but knuckles is asleep."

"Can I wake him up?" tails had a worried look on his face. "I wouldn't."

Ivy completely ignored him and went right where Knuckles was. Scarlett looked at tails. "I'm here for the, um, court order for the murder 'mystery" . Tails blinked then remember.

"Oh yes, I don't have it Espio does he is on a mission he will be back on the 10th. Scarlett looked down, "oh ok." Tails smiled at her. "Hey Scar, it's ok you are a rare vampire, you haven't attack anyone over 6000 years or so." Scarlett shrugged at his comment; nothing that he said made her feel any better. Scarlett walked into the huge building. Ivy was drawing on knuckles face.

"Hey, knuckle head aren't you supposed to be guarding the emerald?" ivy chuckled.

That's when knuckles shot up from his slumber, "THE MASTER EMERALD!"

Knuckles started running around the room gather stuff. He opened the front door of the chaotix building. Ivy was laughing and rolling on the floor. That is when knuckles stopped and looked at her puzzled. Then he shut the door; and dropped the stuff in his hands on the floor. He was remembering that it was his day off and Julie-su offered to watch it."Ivy! You know today is my day off!"

"Or did I?"

"I told her not to Knux!"Tails added himself in the conversation.

Scarlett was watching them; she didn't feel like yelling at the moment. She already knew what was going to be in the court order. What did scare her most was that Espio was on her case. Espio has always given the worst punishments for murder. Scarlett shivered at what was going to be her punishment. Maybe he would just put her in prison for the rest of her life. That would be horrible, she basically lives forever. Scarlett's thoughts were interrupted when she heard knuckles started yelling.

"Ivy one day I will kill you, you know that!"

"Try it; let's see how far you get bastard!"

Knuckles growled, "You are so dead!" knuckles tried to tackle ivy.

Ivy dodged, then ivy threw a punch at him but then he dodged as well. Knuckled returned the punch, ivy flew against the wall. She recovered fast and kicked knuckles in the stomach. He grunted with pain. That was when ivy decided to hit him again. Tails and Scarlett just watched them wondering how long this would go. Scarlett used her powers to freeze them. Then she unfroze them.

"Aw, he was about to pass out too."

"In your dreams."

Ivy chuckled, "you should fix your make up Knux."

Knuckles looked in the mirror on the side of him black marker smudges were all over his face. He stood there in 'aw'. That was when tails came up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey knuckles," he said nervously, "That's not a big deal let's just go wash it off."

"You just better get her away from me, NOW!"

Ivy shrugged she was going to say something but changed her mind. She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, and Scarlett followed her.

"Figure everything out?"

"No, Espio has my case."

"You're dead."

Tails walked in as soon as ivy said that. "Well good idea ivy, he is even more angry now."

Ivy crossed her arms. She always made people mad, it did not matter who; she just did. Ivy stood up and grabbed something on the counter. It was a red file and in bold letters it said DO NOT OPEN. Ivy decided to open it anyways. It had all the info about a criminal. She looked at the topics, it was a guy named scourge. It had his information on the page. Tails snatched the file away.

"Ivy didn't you see the words on the front or are you blind!"

"Blind." Ivy chuckled, "so who is this scourge guy?"

"We have been after him for years, we had knuckles come over and join the investigation."

"What has he done?"

"Well, murder, and robbing manly, he teamed up with someone else, but we do not know there identification."

Ivy leaned against the counter. She took the file back from him and started to scan for details. She found one picture of the green hedgehog. He was very similar to sonic. He had two scars across his chest, Blue eyes, and wore sun glasses and a black jacket.

"Wow, he seems to be easy to catch."

"He's not, he basically has the same powers as sonic, and he can use chaos control."

"Then get sonic on his case."

"He is!"

Ivy sighed with anger, she through the files on the counter. When she did the all the papers fell out and scattered everywhere. Tails groaned and started to pick them up. Scarlett just stayed quiet, so she wasn't the only one in big trouble. Ivy looked around the kitchen with boredom. She was thinking if she should join the case or not. She started to twiddle her thumbs.

"Maybe I should join the case, maybe as a back up."

"Ivy your way to busy and-"

"I am doing this case."

That was the end of the discussion. Ivy always had enough cases in her file. This one they have been hiding from her. Sonic was going to kill Tails when he got back. He was the one whom hid it from her. Oh boy, was tails in for it this time.

Well, I thought this was a good first chapter, I read it a million times looking for mistakes. Well review and no criticism please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Well, I have been meaning to post this for awhile now. But, school keeps getting in the way and I am not going to rush a chapter just to post it. I honestly really want people to read and enjoy this fanfic. In this chapter I putting scourge and the other guy know one knows about that is helping him.

(note: the sonic characters do not belong to me they belong to sega and archie comics. you will know which ones are my characters.)

Chapter 2

Alright scourge I got what you wanted now pay up." Scourge crossed his arms. They were in a underground place under a abandoned ware house. Scourge grabbed the papers from the other guy. "hm." He stood there tapping his foot scanning the page. It was his jail records, and such. Then he crumbled it up and threw it on the ground.

"This is not all!" he screamed, "Shadow I said I wanted all that was in that file!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "well, it was kind of hard tails was guarding it until ivy and Scarlett came. I never thought I would ever be thankful that ivy was there."

They both stood there in silence. Shadow started to growl. Scourge was using him for his dirty work and it was ticking him off. Scourge always sort of paid off his debt. But lately he hasn't shadow said before he left he better get paid this time or he will kill him. He got tired of all the silence so he pulled out his gun and pointed it at scourge. "Where is my money." He dint say it as a question more like a command.

Scourge sighed, "I don't have it now but I will get it to mff-"

Scourge was unable to finish because he was thrown on to the ground be shadow. Shadow put the gun pointing at his chest. Shadow meant business when it came to his working and payment after. His gun made that 'click' sound. Scourge knew he was going to do that but shadow did not complete his mission. Scourge managed to pull the gun away and point it at shadow." Well, as I remember shadow you did not finish you job. Shadow froze he had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean I got you the papers!" shadow yelled.

Scourge got off the ground, "Well I asked for the whole file, you did not bring all it and what you brought, is what I did not need."

"You never told me what you wanted, and I thought the stuff that I got was a big part of what was in that file."

"Yea, it was medical records, what in the world would I do with that."

"I know that was not all that I got."

Scourge rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, my birth certificate and dental records to."

Shadow clinched his fist. "Well I should at least get paid half."

I don't think so, the things that you got mean nothing to me, it has no information that I want."

"But isn't all the information all about you."

Scourge just stood there staring shadow down to let shadow know his point. Shadow knew where he was getting. Shadow also had some news for scourge about another crime he can use if ever gets put in jail. Shadow kept his mouth shut though. He would open his mouth to his criminal friend and scourge would use shadow again to do more work for his. Shadow was his little spy. He would hang out with the chaotix and others and never get caught. Shadow was growing impatient he sighed and he walked to the door. He wasted his time again.

"Where are you going?"

"Home I wasted my time again doing your work."

"You know if you were really eager to get paid you would just take the offer at the beginning." Scourge smirked.

It took time for shadow to think over what scourge was talking about. Then it snapped. He gagged at the thought of that offer he knew scourge was kidding but he kept gagging. Scourge always got mad when people said he was gay or a perv. Sometimes if there was a girl they were yoai fans but scourge would try to impress them; by calling them and if there was a dude there cutie or babe.

"Please tell me you are joking again."

Scourge chuckled, "Of course shadow if I had pick death or be with you I would pick death."

Shadow found it kind or offensive but shook it off. It was actually kind of relieving too, that scourge did not want to be with him. Shadow reached for the door and walked out. Scourge stood there until he heard the other door in the abandoned house shut. Scourge crossed his arms shadow also wasted his time to. Scourge had the money he tricked him because he wanted to know what he would do. Scourge opened a door and walked in. he shut the door behind him and sighed. 'So quiet he thought.' He lay on the rough dirty mattress. He took off his red sunglasses that he had ever since he turned 15 which, now he was 19. He could care less of changing his look he was probly the only guy whom wear clothes. He peeled off his jacket throwing it down on the floor carelessly. He put his hands on his head. What shadow got him was not important, but, they seemed to be working on it again.

Shadow had said tails was guarding it, but from what? Did they already know he was coming to get it? Or, was it just that they were waiting for someone to come and observe it? The question filled scourges head he was unable to sleep. He wanted to know the answers but he thought shadow wouldn't help him anymore. Then another thought came up, was shadow going to rat him out. He shot right up.

IM SO STUPID WHY DID I LET HIM LEAVE!"

Scourge got off his bed and grabbed his stuff and was about to run through the door then he remember. 'he cant do anything because he did a crime by helping me.' Scourge smirked. He was so stupid not to think twice. Yet he was smart some idiot would run out the door searching for no reason. Scourge chuckled and laid back down. And he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Well, I hope you liked it R&R no criticizing.


End file.
